one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Bartimus Lich
Appearance Bartimus stands at "8'9" and is covered entirely by armor. What hair can be seen under his armor is bone white. During his early career Bartimus lost his eyes to a member of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. To replace them he had his crew carve two sapphires to place in his skull. When the powers of the Yomi Yomi no Mi activated a year later with his first death, the energy from his soul caused them to glow an icy blue. Always in his grip is his Meito, Frostmourne. For as long as the world has known of Bartimus he has always carried the sword everywhere he went. Not much is known of how he obtained it, but many believe it to rival Yoru in terms of power and craft. It is a common myth that the sword was forged in the fires of hell and cooled in the chill of the underworld. Personality Bartimus is a calculating man. Every move he makes serves a purpose, this has served him well over his career. Bartimus cares little for the affairs of "lesser mortals", however he is very much aware that those below him can possibly rise above him and as a result he constantly watches the world, studying it's movements and observing events, only intervening when it serves his purposes. The only thing more powerful than his cunning is Bartimus's sheer determination and force of will. No matter who his opponent is he will never back down. Combined with his Devil Fruit powers and sheer might, this makes Bartimus equal to a force of nature, to such an extent that it is rumored that even Hell itself is terrifed of him, though this myth is only believed by those who are unaware of his abiliy. Bartimus is very secure in his power, having little to no concerns about being overpowered by an opponent. This is backed by his career and his ability, which make actually defeating him near impossible. However he will not tolerate ambitions against him lightly, as evidenced by his meeting with Jarod and the following duel. Despite this, Bartimus is not an overly cruel man. He enjoys watching opponents grow stronger through battle and occasionally (though very rarely), he will subtly seek to guide them to greater heights. He typically spares powerful opponents or rivals so long as they avoid causing him trouble, as evidenced by his sparing of Jarod Krieg. Bartimus follows a philosophy of "Strength is Life". He believes if someone isn't strong, then they should not live. However this does not mean he values only the strong, only that he believes one is strong if they test their bounds and grow stronger as a result, rather than fail and perish. He also believes those with no ambition to be little more than waste. This is part of why he spares powerful and ambitious foes and enemies. History Not much is known of the life of Bartimus Lich before he became a pirate. However it is known he originated from the New World, having traveled to North Blue to start his career. A year after he entered piracy Bartimus faced off against the Warlord, "Siegewall" Magnus. Though he emerged victorious, Bartimus's eyes were destroyed in a desperate attack from Magnus just before he died. To show the world that he was beyond such simple needs as vision, he ordered his crew to find and carve two sapphires to replace the eyes he had lost rather than try to restore them. A year later Bartimus died fighting a Vice Admiral. However he had consumed the Yomi Yomi no Mi by this point and so he rose up from death to kill the exhausted Marine with his bare hands, crushing his skull between his finger tips. It was around this time his crew took on the theme of Death. Eventually the newly christened "Death Pirates" returned to the New World, where they left a trail of carnage everywhere they went. Eventually Bartimus challenged the Yonko, Mars to a duel. The battle waged for four days before Bartimus emerged the victor. With the remnants of Mars' crew swearing allegience to him, Bartimus completed his victory by claiming the title of Yonko, establishing his headquarters on the frozen island of Icecrown. Ever since he has been busy consolidating his power. When Jarod Krieg rose to the position of Yonko, Bartimus visted him personally. When Jarod attempted to strike him down to claim his power, Bartimus reminded the Yonko that he wasn't the only titan in the sea, defeating the Yonko after a day of battle. However Bartimus had no interest in claiming a 2nd throne and so spared Jarod, warning him never to cross him or his territory. To this day Jarod has heeded the warning, avoiding Bartimus even as he waged war against the other Yonko and the World Government. In turn, Bartimus is content to watch his campaign from Icecrown, uninterested in intervening unless challenged. Themes File:WotLK Soundtrack "Arthas, My Son" File:WoW WOTLK OST - Assault On New Avalon-1|Siege of Death Trivia *Bartimus Lich is intended as a blatant shout out to Arthas, a character from Warcraft. Category:Yonko Category:Yomi Yomi no Mi Category:Characters